Power Rangers Primal Squadron
Now to talk about Primal Squadron we first need to talk about the incomplete season that brought the group together Hyperspeed. An unofficial sequel to SPD where I actually played the sixth ranger and while it was fun I have to admit it did end too soon Aqua if you're out there somewhere reading this thsn I understand why you went quiet. Now most people would just say that's it, we had our fun great time everyone meet up next year. But one amongst the group said "No I won't take this lying down!" And gathered the group ((though how small it was back then)) and made a new RPG by the name Primal Squadron. Now let's talk about the characters for the first season. Ray= the leader of the group is actually a full grown adult with a child, which is unique to me because that lense itself to some plots about how his Ranger life gets in the way of raising his child and work but of course we didn't go that route. Crystal= our yellow ranger is a ray of sunshine. And that perfectly matches the person playing as her and I'd love to make more plots for her. Alecsandra= our blue ranger, while her player is nothing like this is the sorce of most of the drama in the show brought on by her backstory which I'll go into greater detail when we talk about season one part 2. While the player is probably going to hate me for saying most of the drama comes from her let it be known I never said that was bad. Because really it isn't. Her backstory makes the drama make sense to the rest of the show, so yeah Sandra you made a drama queen character that is good. Alex= our green ranger. He's a ritch kid but he doesn't let his fortune and family get in the way of who he is. Played by Blightfang Alex is one of those characters I feel is necessary when the drama characters are well being dramatic. Whenever me and Sandra's character and mine were at each other's throats in game it was always Crystal or Alex to calm us down when my own character didn't go running after Sandra to apologize. And lastly we come to James my character who I'll be looking at from any reviewers perspective so no rose tinted goggles on here, and when I said in the review earlier that Sandra's character causes most of the drama in the RPG throughout season 1 and so far in season 2 my character has caused more drama than Sandra so Sandra if you're reading this and you're upset with me calling your character a drama queen know that I feel my character has been worse to the group and I'm sorry if I offended you. So who is James well he's a hot topic nightmare who loves burgers, lives with his hippie older brother and like I said causes A LOT of drama in the game. A great example is when the group has the orange ranger kidnapped and James suggests that the stop sitting around talking about a plan to attack when they should just go and attack, a fight breaks out between James and Alecsandra which leads to her walking out on the group and James having to apologize which I still feel sorry that I did that scene to this day because I've grown to be great friends with Sandra's player. Category:Power Rangers Category:Series